


Learning Curve

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Actor RPF, Evanstan - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Chris meets his friends for a quick game of basketball and gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a smutty drabble for @daybreak96 but let’s just say it got away from me. Apparently I’m incapable of writing these two big dorks without them falling for each other. This is my first attempt at an Evanstan AU, but most elements are based in reality. Enjoy!

_You up for a game of 2 on 2? Got a friend in town and he’s down to play_

Chris glances at his phone, grumbling when he reads the text from his friend. He’d been planning on sleeping in this morning, a luxury he isn’t often afforded with his busy schedule. In fact he remembers mentioning to Mackie just how much he was looking forward to his first day off in forever.

_Can’t… I’m sleeping._ Chris texts back adding a sleepy face emoji for emphasis. 

_Get your ass outta bed, Evans. You can sleep when you’re dead. Plus Hemmy already said yes so looks like you’re our fourth. :)_

_***_

And that’s how Chris finds himself tying up his laces, ready to head over to the gym where they usually play.

“Have a late night?” Hemmy asks with a wink, watching Chris yawn for what has to be the fourth time in five minutes. 

“I wish,” Chris says with a sigh. “I’ll tell ya, Hemmy. Being single isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. I’ve been so busy with work, I’ve barely had a night to myself, let alone time to date.”

Hemmy throws an arm around his friend, giving him a rough side squeeze and a shoulder pat that reminds Chris that it’s been a while since he last worked out. “Don’t worry, mate. Someone’s gonna come around when you least expect it.”

“Thanks, man.” Chris replies though he definitely doesn’t feel as confident about it. He moves his arms above his head, stretching; in hopes of not embarrassing himself too badly on the court. “I’ll be good once we get playing.”

“You losers ready to eat our dust?” They hear Mackie call from over where he and his friend have just walked through the doors to the basketball court. 

“You haven’t won a game in six months, man.” Chris bellows back in their direction. “We’ll take our chances.”

Mackie makes his way courtside and Chris has a hard time trying not to stare at the incredibly good looking guy walking next to him. 

“Seabass, these here are the Chrises - Evans and Hemmy,” Mackie says tossing his bag on the bench. “Boys, this is Sebastian. He’s visiting from out of town - _New York,”_ Mackie says in a whisper, like it’s a dirty word.

Chris doesn’t quite register the joke, he’s too distracted by the guy’s captivating eyes. He’s still trying to decide if they’re more grey or blue, when Hemmy takes the lead, offering his hand.

“Nice to meet you, brotha,” Hemmy greets in his aussie accent. “Glad you could come play with us today.”

“Likewise,” Sebastian answers with a nod. “It’s been awhile since I’ve played pick up. Hopefully you guys will take it easy on me.”

Chris is immediately taken by this guy’s million dollar smile.

“Oh and you can call me Seb,” he adds extending his hand out towards Chris.

“Well don’t worry too much, Seb. We don’t take ourselves that seriously around here,” Chris replies, the corners of his lips unconsciously rising to mirror Seb’s. “Well besides Mackie that is.” 

The joke earns him a laugh from Sebastian, which oddly made Chris’ heart skip a beat and lessens the sting from the accompanying glare coming from Mackie. 

Sebastian tosses his gear next to Mackie’s and unzips his hoodie. Chris’ eyes bug out a little at the way Seb’s black t-shirt clings to what Chris can only assume is an incredibly impressive body underneath. He gives his head a shake when he notices his thoughts are starting to wander to places they definitely shouldn’t. “New York, eh? That make you a Knicks’ fan? Or are the Nets your team?”

He watches that dick-rousing smile form on Seb’s face once more, and he bites back a groan. 

“Knicks, but seeing as I live in Brooklyn, I don’t exactly go around advertising it.”

The unexpected response catches Chris off-guard, he slaps a palm against his chest as a loud laugh escapes him. “No worries! Your secret’s safe with me, man.”

“Appreciate it,” Sebastian replies, his eyes shining bright. “Really don’t wanna get chased out of Brooklyn, it’s a great neighbourhood. Have you been?”

Before he can respond, Mackie calls out from half-court. “You girls done chit-chatting over there? It’s game time.”

***

Between the three pointers Hemmy keeps sinking one after the other and the fact that Chris’ unmatched jumping skills win him every jump ball; soon the game is over with a score of 50-16.

“That was rigged!” Mackies whines into the towel he’s currently using to wipe the sweat from his face. Chris really doesn’t really understand because not a minute later, it’s wet again when Mackie squirts himself with his water bottle. Chris brushes the wayward spray off his cheek with hem of his tank. 

“You guys played hard,” Chris says, noticing the way Sebastian is breathing hard.

“Thanks, man.” Sebastian replies, eyes sparkling at the compliment.

“We’re switching teams and I call dibs on Hemmy,” Mackie announces, abandoning his friend for greener pastures.

Chris rolls his eyes, used to Mackie being a sore loser. The guy talked a lot of smack for someone who could count his wins all on one hand.

Hemmy shrugs, always happy to go with the flow.

“Fine by me,” Chris says, but offended on Seb’s behalf. “You can have Hemmy, but we’re still gonna kick your ass, right Seb?”

Sebastian looks over to Chris, giving him that damn million dollar smile and agrees, “Sounds like a plan to me.”

***

Chris passes Seb the ball and watches his teammate gracefully deke past Hemmy and execute an NBA-worthy layup for two points. 

Sebastian had been seriously underselling himself when he had told them to take it easy. He moved so gracefully around the court. The only handicap currently plaguing the team was Chris spending more time watching Sebastian instead of scoring points.

Distraction aside, they’d been playing really well together. Almost perfectly in sync. 

Hemmy tosses the ball for the jump shot. Sebastian jumps a good foot higher than Mackie, easily winning the ball.

“Chris!” Seb calls from half-court trying to get his teammate’s attention. 

_Fuck._ Chris mutters under his breath, attention sidetracked yet again.

He catches the bounce pass, dribbling the ball up the court. With Hemmy, the literal human wall blocking him from taking a shot, Chris passes the ball backwards to Seb who with some skilled footwork makes his way around Mackie and dunks the ball into the net. 

“Holy shit!” Chris shouts, both referring to the great play but also the glimpse of sculpted golden skin he’d caught when Seb’s tank had ridden up during the jump.

Sebastian jogs upcourt and gives Chris an enthusiastic high five while they each move to a defensive position, now that the other team has the ball.

To their opponent’s credit, Mackie and Hemmy manage to keep the game within 6 points; Chris’ heart is pounding as he runs full-tilt up the court, trying to keep Hemmy from another three-pointer.

Sebastian catches the ball as it bounces back off the rim, he tosses the ball to Chris who seizes the opportunity to win the game with a slam dunk. His sneakers barely hit the hardwood before is Sebastian crashing into him, congratulating him on the game-winning point.

“That was one helluva dunk!” Seb praises, an arm wrapped around Chris’ shoulder and giving a congratulatory a pat on his left pec; just like Hemmy had earlier. Except this time, Chris can feel way the tips of his ears redden and his heartbeat quickens at the gesture. 

Though it’s unlikely Sebastian suspects anything, the reaction conveniently masked by the fact that his whole body is flush from exertion. To add insult to injury, Chris doesn’t miss the flash of disappointment that zips through him when Sebastian finally drops his arm.

“Good game guys,” Hemmy says giving them each a high five. “That was a lot of fun.”

“Guess I don’t have to do a workout today,” Seb grins, running that same hand through the damp strands of hair framing his face. He lifts his arms above his head, giving his muscles a quick stretch to cool down.

Chris finds himself hoping to see that very enticing strip of skin reappear above the waistband of Seb’s basketball shorts. 

“You work out?” Chris asks as they make their way to the change room. Noticing the way Sebastian’s sweaty tee clings to his body, unable to help the way the question almost tangles on his tongue. The wry look on Mackie’s face tells him that he definitely wasn’t as smooth as he’d hoped.

“Yeah I’ve got an amazing trainer in New York. You’ll have to come work out with us next time you’re in town.” Sebastian offers.

Chris feels his whole body flush hot at the idea of watching Seb’s impressive muscles flex in such close proximity. When he starts to imagine the sound soft grunts, he decides a cold shower is in order.

“Yeah, definitely.”

He quickly grabs his towel and from the other side of the bench he swears he sees Mackie smirk.

***

“You guys wanna grab a beer?” Chris asks as they head out into the lobby.

“Can’t,” Mackie says. “Got an audition at noon. Wish your boy luck, Evans.”

“Sorry man, I’m out too,” Hemmy replies. “Promised the kiddos I’d take ‘em to Malibu to go surfing. But next time, count me in.”

Chris nods. He doesn’t want Seb to feel obligated, but can’t help but turn his gaze in his direction, eager to hear his answer.

“Yeah, I could go for a beer,” Sebastian agrees with a smile. “I don’t have anywhere to be.”

“Awesome, a celebratory drink then!” Chris enthuses and then winces, noticing he sounds a little too excited even to his own ears.

Before they head out, Mackie and Hemmy both say their goodbyes. They all wish Mackie luck on his audition and he challenges them all to a rematch.

“He’s quite a guy isn’t he?” Chris says still laughing at his friend’s determination and slightly inflated ego, as he and Seb make their way outside. 

“Mackie?” Seb questions, brow raised. “He’s the best, man. Love that guy.”

Sebastian grabs his wayfarers from his bag, needing the defense against the bright California sun.

“There’s a cool little bar a couple blocks over,” Chris suggests. “Unless you wanna go somewhere else?” 

“I trust you,” Sebastian tells him. “I’m curious to see your little corner of LA. Plus Mackie was the one who drove me here, so basically I’m at your mercy.”

Chris nearly swallows his tongue, but he does his best not to show how much he likes the sound of that. 

“Alrighty,” he says, his voice coming out a bit higher than he intends. He feigns a cough to clear his throat and adds, “Let’s go.”

***

They grab a hightop table in the corner, the bar surprisingly busy on a Wednesday before noon.

“So what’s good here?” Sebastian asks looking over Chris’ shoulder to the beer menu on the wall. The bar is one of those hole in the wall kind of places. Unassuming on the outside, which thankfully keeps the tourists and influencers far way. 

“Haven’t had a bad beer yet,” Chris tells him. “But they have some great craft-style varieties, if you’re into that.”

“Sure, I’ll have whatever you’re having,” Seb says with a wink. “I trust you have good taste.”

Chris blinks twice as he makes his way to the bar, trying to determine if the wink was actually real or a figment of his overactive imagination.

“So where’re you from?” Seb asks as Chris straddles his barstool returning from the bar. “Accent doesn’t exactly scream LA.” 

“No?” Chris quips back with a glint in his eye. “I’m an East Coaster, too. Boston.”

“Ah,” Sebastian nods, gesturing to Chris’ hat. “Red Sox cap should’ve clued me in. I’m gonna blame it on the jet lag,” he says, grinning.

“No worries,” Chris says, nervously drumming his fingers on the edge of the table.

“So that must mean you’re a Celtics fan; today must’ve been a novelty for you, to actually win for once.”

“Woah, woah.” Chris says, hands up in faux-offence at Seb’s dig at his team. “We’ve been having a good season so far, maybe just not _quite_ as good as your Knicks.” He gives Seb a playful glare and adds, “Just don’t insult my Pats and you and me won’t have a problem.”

Sebastian cracks up, “Not much of a football guy, we’re good.”

They chat about work; Chris bashfully rushes through the outline of the script he’s working on, figuring there really isn’t anything _too_ interesting about countless production meetings and yet Sebastian surprises him, asking questions and seeming genuinely interested in what Chris has to say.

Seb tells him about how he’s been basically become an expat, living abroad and moving from one project to another without any time off in between. 

“Seems like a good problem to have,” Chris muses but he catches the way Sebastian’s bright eyes dim just a little when he talks about being away from home.

“Haven’t slept in my bed for months, I’m not even sure I’d recognize my neighbours.” Seb admits with a half-hearted chuckle.

“You new to the neighbourhood?” The waitress interrupts, looking only at Sebastian. Being a regular means Chris’ jaw is already clenched, watching her strategically position her assets towards her target.

“Just in town for a work thing and visiting a friend,” Sebastian tells her. And though his tone is friendly, he doesn’t offer an opening to continue the conversation. 

“We’ve got a great local pale ale,” she tries again. “It’s my favourite.” 

Chris can’t help but roll his eyes when she bats her fake lashes at Seb, who thankfully doesn’t seem at all interested in taking the bait.

“You want another?” He asks Chris instead, gesturing to the almost-empty glass in front of him. “My treat.”

“Well if you’re buying, how can I say no to that?” Chris grins and swallows the last of his beer.

“I’m hoping I don’t give you a reason to say no,” Sebastian replies with a smile, and Chris is much too mesmerized by the way Seb’s eyes crinkle in the corners to catch the hidden meaning.

“We’ll take two,” Seb tells the waitress.

“Alright, I’ll be right back with your beers,” she says, her flirty tone from a minute ago, gone and replaced by one of annoyance at Seb’s rebuff.

“You gotta watch out for that one,” Chris tells him conspiratorially once she’s far enough away. “She’ll eat you alive.”

“You know that from experience?” Sebastian asks him. And Chris doesn’t miss the curiosity in his expression.

“Uh, that would be a hard _no_ ,” Chris answers firmly. “But if the way she ignored me is any indication, I’m thinking she’s finally gotten the message.”

A beat of silence hangs in the air, Sebastian takes a big drink of beer. When he sets his glass back on the table, he pins Chris with his grey-blue eyes and asks, “Is that because you’ve already got someone special or just not interested?”

“Are you asking if I’m single?” Chris blurts out, his impulse control obviously malfunctioning thanks to the beautiful man sitting across from him. His face starts to flush, his body filling with embarrassment. He lifts his glass to his lips and curses, realizing it’s empty.

“Maybe,” Sebastian answers. “Would it be so bad if I was?”

“Are _you_ single?” Chris asks to avoid giving an answer.

“Currently unattached,” Sebastian says matter of factly. “Kinda hard when you’re never in the same place. My last partner got fed up and it just seemed easier to focus on other things.”

Their waitress practically throws their ales on the table, both Chris and Sebastian don’t give her a second glance, instead they seemed to be having some sort of staring contest.

The silence isn’t awkward though, rather Chris is captivated, trying to decode the multitude of emotions in Sebastian’s expressive eyes. 

_Nostalgia?_ _Regret?_

Chris can certainly relate to those feelings, but they don’t exactly correlate with Sebastian’s original line of questioning. But then he sees _it_. He sees the lust spark in Sebastian’s eyes and despite the several moments they spend sitting in silence, it doesn’t disappear. 

Sebastian leans forward and forearms on the table, lessening the distance between himself and Chris, but his expression is no less intense. Chris’ mouth goes dry watching Seb’s tongue glide torturously along his plump bottom lip. 

“You wanna get outta here?” Sebastian suggests, finally breaking the quiet. He tucks that tempting bottom lip between his perfect teeth while he waits for Chris to answer.

The grey-blue eyes effectively holding Chris in place, suddenly darken when his reply is nothing more than a breathy whimper of approval.

“I’m kinda couch surfing right now. Only here for a few days,” Sebastian explains. “Maybe your place would be a little more private?”

“Yeah,” Chris rasps, not-so-surprisingly parched at the turn of events. He can already feel his dick start to thicken in his shorts at the suggestion, so he gives himself a second, draining the last of his beer.

Sebastian carefully watches him, flashing that million dollar smile that Chris now suspects he’s definitely not the first person to fall for. 

***

They make their way to Chris’ place and he cringes walking through the door, suddenly aware of the mess. 

Chris kicks off his shoes and drops his bag. He begins to scoop dog toys off the floor while searching for their basket. He can sense Sebastian’s watchful gaze, which definitely doesn’t help the nervous butterflies swirling in his belly.

He rises to his feet, berating himself for being such an awkward fucking _meatball._

“You want a drink?” He asks Seb. And the amused look he gets in return, tells him that it was probably a dumb thing to say considering where they’d just come from.

“Nah, I’m good.” Sebastian says taking a step towards him.

Chris freezes, hands still full of squeak toys, thoroughly engrossed by the way the amusement has quickly transformed back into the blistering heat he’d seen back in the bar.

With the distance between them negligible, Sebastian slides a hand along the side of Chris’ head, fingers anchored on either side of his ear, his palm cupping Chris’ cheek. His other hand rids the dog toys from Chris’ hold and tosses them back onto the floor.

Chris’ breath hitches in anticipation when Sebastian’s thumb brushes his bottom lip. He tries not to think about the fact that he’s so incredibly worked up by this guy and they haven’t even kissed yet.

Sebastian is quick to rid him of any rational thought when he delicately presses his lips against Chris’. When his mouth opens instinctively letting out a strained moan, Seb takes advantage, his tongue teasing the outline of Chris’ lips, getting them nice and moist.

Chris opens his eyes when he no longer feels Sebastian’s mouth against his and the quiet stillness in the room feels heavy with uncertainty. 

“Was that okay?” Sebastian asks, his voice low.

“More than okay,” Chris admits.

Sebastian grins, apparently pleased with Chris’ answer. The sight of that perfect smile does Chris in and before he can think better of it, he’s lunging towards Sebastian, desperate to taste him again.

But gone is any gentle restraint, replaced instead with a quest to satiate a deep-seated hunger.

Chris nips at Seb’s mouth, his tongue seeking entrance into the pleasurable warmth. When Sebastian grants it to him, his kisses become more forceful, like he’s afraid to stop for fear that it would end if he does. 

Chris threads his palm in Sebastian’s hair, tugging on the strands hard enough to make Sebastian wince.

“You like it rough?” Sebastian asks while Chris begins to suck along his neck interspersed with the delicious sting of teeth that will most likely leave a mark. 

When he registers the question, Chris lifts his head and takes a step back. 

_“Fuck,”_ he mutters berating himself. “I’m sorry, I just got carried away.” And just in case that wasn’t evidence enough Chris has lost all impulse control he adds, “It’s just been awhile.”

“It’s okay,” Seb consoles. “But maybe we should slow down? I could take off my shoes and you can give me the tour.” Seb smiles at the way Chris’ pale skin flushes pink with embarrassment, its own unique shade, unmistakably different from the heat of arousal.

“Uh, yeah. Of course.” Chris agrees, nodding a little too enthusiastically at the suggestion. He’s feeling a little intoxicated from all the kissing or if he’s being honest, just Sebastian in general.

Sebastian, now shoeless, passes Chris while he bends down to finish tidying up the dog toys; finally finding the basket that Dodger has pushed under the wooden bench in the foyer. 

Making his way into the living room, Seb’s palm lingers over the plush fabric of an oversized armchair, while he looks around. “Nice place, you got here.”

“Thanks,” Chris replies, joining Sebastian. He feels a familiar heat creep up his neck at the compliment, or is it the proximity? He isn’t sure. “My family comes to visit pretty often, hence all the space. Dodge and I would probably be content in a shoebox.”

“Sounds like you’d feel right at home in Brooklyn,” Seb remarks.

Chris watches intently as Sebastian makes his way around to the designer couch. He smiles when Seb flops down on it, making himself at home.

“Uggggh, this is _nice_.” Sebastian moans stretching out, clearly enjoying the way the he sinks into the cushions.

The sound goes directly to Chris’ dick, who is also suddenly very intrigued about how good the couch might feel, or more accurately, the mouth of man lounging on top of it.

“But you know what would make it nicer? _You_ , next to me.” Seb burrows even deeper into the couch and adds, “Or on top of me. Either is good.”

***

Limbs are tangled, mouths fused together, the pull so intense that Chris is pretty sure the house could be burning down around them and neither of them would notice. He has no idea how long they’ve been making out, kisses alternating between soft and hard but always needy. Almost as if both Chris and Seb are each trying to get their fill of one another, but it’s never quite enough.

Chris is hard in his jeans, and somewhere deep in the back of his mind he’s regretting having changed out of his basketball shorts back at the gym. The rough denim rubs against him with each roll of hips, both his and Seb’s. What he doesn’t regret is the way he can feel the thick outline of Seb’s dick, the silky mesh of his shorts leaving little to the imagination.

Chris scoots back to the other side of the couch, already missing having Seb’s body pressed against him. His chest is rising and falling fast as he catches his breath.

Seb’s eyes are tracking him and Chris can’t quite explain how the way Sebastian is looking at him makes him feel. So instead he decides to show him, sliding his hand up the warm skin of Seb’s thigh, the loose fabric easily slinking up as he moves his palm upwards, cupping the thick bulge tucked inside his boxer briefs. Chris smiles, feeling proud of himself when the gentle tease earns him a small gasp. 

“Can I?” Chris asks, seeking permission to take it further. 

Sebastian nods, lust-blown eyes locked on Chris. Chris’ hand reluctantly abandons the warm package it’s cradling and tugs on the elastic waistbands of his shorts and underwear, revealing a hard, thick and _uncut_ cock underneath.

Chris’ eyes go wide, but he schools his features rather quickly, bringing his mouth down to Sebastian’s to buy himself a second. Sebastian must notice how he hesitates, even if only momentarily because he mumbles, _“Let me show you,”_ into Chris’ kiss. 

Sebastian shifts himself, kicking off his bottoms and positions himself in the corner of the couch, knees bent wide and one foot up on the couch cushion, giving Chris a perfect view. 

“Fuck,” Chris gasps, truly bewildered how a game of two-on-two has somehow ended with a gorgeous half-naked man spread out on his couch, cock in hand.

Sebastian brings a palm up to his mouth and spits. “Like this,” Seb grits, coating himself in saliva. Chris watches with rapt attention the way Seb begins to stroke, his touch light and delicate, like he’s teasing himself. 

Chris can't look away, not that he’d want to. Mesmerized by the way the head bobs in and out, giving him the slightest of peeks on each downstroke.

But it’s the breathy moans and the way Seb’s drift closed, that finally have Chris up and off the couch, kneeling on the floor between Seb’s legs. He bats Seb’s hand away from his gorgeous yet slightly intimidating cock. “My turn,” he insists.

At the request, Sebastian drops his hand down to his thigh and his cock back settles against his belly.

Reaching out a hand, Chris cautiously wraps his fingers around Seb’s cock, and he doesn’t miss the way Seb’s abs contract at the touch. And while he’s used to the weight and feel of his own cock, he definitely doesn’t mind way Seb’s feels in his hand. 

“You don’t have to,” Sebastian tells him, reading Chris’ inaction as reluctance. “You can just touch yourself instead.”

While the thought of watching each other jerk off makes his cock twitch in interest, Chris was not going to miss out on the opportunity to taste Sebastian. Especially since it’s all he’s been able to think about since meeting him.

“No! I want to,” Chris urges and he backs up his declaration by starting to stroke. His hand slides along Seb’s already slick length easily enough, though Chris goes slow, trying to emulate how he’d watched Seb jerk himself.

Seb chuckles and it breaks Chris’ dutiful concentration. Sebastian wraps his hand around Chris’ and gives him that million dollar smile, “Don’t be scared. It’s just like yours, but a little more sensitive at the tip.”

Their hands move in tandem, freely pumping Sebastian’s cock and Chris can feel his own dick ready to burst out of his jeans. Then Sebastian guides their hands down to the base, fully exposing his beautiful cockhead which has Chris’ mouth watering. Seb lifts his palm up to cup Chris’ cheek and asks him, “You wanna taste?”

Chris nods, not trusting his voice not to embarrass him for the umpteeth time today. Instead he licks his lips and leans in, letting his tongue dance around the swollen tip. 

Sebastian hisses and moans which is all the encouragement Chris needs to continue. He plays with the head, tracing it around his lips and drawing slow, teasing circles with his tongue, desperate to hear more of Seb’s pleased moans. 

And he’s rewarded, the low grumble from deep in Seb’s chest when Chris takes Seb’s cock into his mouth, is a delightfully wicked sound. He lets Seb’s cock glide along his tongue, his fist steady at the base to guiding just how deep he takes him.

And to his credit, Sebastian is extremely considerate; he doesn’t even make an attempt to fuck Chris’ mouth while he sucks him and that only endears Chris more.

He relaxes his jaw, and drops his fist to take Seb deep.

“Holy shit,” Sebastian cries out when he feels the head of his cock brush against Chris’ throat. “Fuck, that’s too much.”

Chris quickly backs off, wiping away the saliva hanging from the corners of his mouth.

‘You okay?” He asks, concern etched all over his face, when he looks up to see Sebastian’s face pinched tight.

“Yeah,” Seb chokes out. “Just super sensitive.”

“Oh,” Chris says, a little surprised because personally he loves being deep-throated. The combination of the all-consuming tight heat and warmth is usually what pushes him over the edge. Wanting to do the same for Sebastian he asks, “What do you want me to do?”

“Pull the foreskin back and suck,” Sebastian instructs him. “And trust me; the wetter, the better.”

Chris resumes his position, adding some more spit to his hand before wrapping it around Seb once again. Sebastian jerks into it, and Chris revels in how different it feels from himself. Wanting Sebastian to feel as much pleasure as possible, Chris builds up a pretty quick pace, pumping his hand along the shaft and sucking on the tip. He pays extra attention to the slit, collecting the creamy drops on his tongue. Chris doesn’t let up, bobbing his head in time with his quick stokes.

He can tell Sebastian is getting close, the way his muscles tense and the way Sebastian squeezes Chris’ hair tightly in his hold. Chris gives a loud moan of his own, with a cock buried in his mouth and a pleasurable sting on his scalp.

He’s in competition with himself now, trying not to blow his own load. He palms his own erection through his jeans. Chris uses what he’s learned, bobbing on and off of Seb’s dick, but only long enough to coat the hidden cockhead with more saliva, before he’s attentively tonguing under the sensitive skin that surrounds it. 

Sebastian lets out what has to be the most pornographic moan Chris has ever heard in real life.

“Jesus,” Seb pants, eyes closed and his brow scrunched up. “I’m fucking close.”

Chris begins to pump in earnest, unable to put into words just how much he wants to experience Seb’s release. He’s torn between the choice to taste or watch it coat them both; the laboured sounds of Seb’s breath tell him he only has a moment to decide. 

“Don’t stop,” Seb grunts and before he can say anything else, long strands of pearly white cum spasm out of the bright pink head of his cock, punctuating his order. Chris milks every last drop of Seb’s orgasm out of him, unbothered by the fact that he’s covered in another man’s cum.

In fact the sight of Seb’s release on him, has Chris’ heart beating fast in his chest even though he’s barely touched himself. 

“Guess I can’t wear this to the gym tomorrow,” Sebastian says looking down at the cum stains all over his black tee.

Chris lets out a laugh and moves to sit beside Seb on the couch. He leans over, bringing his hand up to cup Sebastian’s flushed cheek, his thumb brushing away a rogue droplet of moisture. “Not unless you never want to hear the end of it from Mackie,” Chris tells him.

Sebastian lifts off his shirt, careful to contain the mess. He wipes the fabric over himself in a poor attempt to clean up. It’s when Chris is busy ogling Sebastian’s bare ass as he slips back into his bottoms that Seb says, “I guess I owe Mackie a fruit basket or something.”

“Pretty sure if anyone should be getting a gift, it should be the guy who sucked your cock, no? And for your information, I’m more of a candy basket kind of guy. Especially jelly beans.”

Sebastian sits back down on the couch next to Chris and leans in to give him a kiss.

“Of course,” Seb agrees. “I’ll order two. Fruit for Mackie and jellybeans for you.”

Still perplexed as to how Mackie has earned anything, Chris furrows his brow.

“I wanna thank him for setting us up,” Sebastian explains, at Chris’ confusion.

“Setting us up?” Chris asks. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, Mackie asked me if I wanted to meet his friend while I was in town. His _single and very attractive_ friend _._ ”

Currently incapable of stringing together any coherent words, Chris just looks at Sebastian with an adorably dumbfounded expression on his face.

“He knew that if he told you it was a set up that you’d find a reason not to show.”

Chris knows that the characterization isn’t completely out of the realm of possibility, but he’s still a little offended. His friends had tried to set him up over the past few years but he’d always managed to weasel his way out of it. And sure, he’s more than a little annoyed with Mackie’s duplicitous methods, but with a gorgeous, mostly-naked guy propped up next to him on his couch, Chris can’t really find anything to get too upset about.

“Don’t be mad,” Sebastian says softly, running a hand down Chris’ chest, his tone on the verge of pleading. “I just wanted to meet you and for the record, I’m _very_ glad I did.”

Hands on Seb’s hips, Chris tugs, scooting him up onto his lap. Adjusting Seb’s position until his warm ass planted firmly against Chris’ dick.

Sebastian rolls his hips, catching the way Chris’ lips turn up into a devious smirk.

“I may not be mad, but I’ve already thought of a way you can make it up to me.”

***

Sebastian returns the favour and Chris has just enough dignity left to be embarrassed by how quickly he comes. He’d like to blame Sebastian’s talented hands and mouth but they both know that after watching Sebastian come and a very stimulating round of dry-humping, a light gust of wind could’ve easily given Chris an orgasm.

After they each hop into the shower to clean themselves up, Chris orders pizza, a Meat Lover’s for himself and a Veggie for Seb. He gives Sebastian a pair of his sweats to wear, and he definitely doesn’t mind the way they hang dangerously low on his hips. But it’s the look of disgust when Chris passes him a Celtics t-shirt that has him howling. Sebastian tosses it back in the open drawer and exchanges it for Chris’ favourite Patriots tee. And Chris swear if he hadn’t just blown his load down the man’s throat less than twenty minutes ago, he’s pretty sure the sight of Sebastian in his navy threadbare tee, would've made him hard again. 

They spend the rest of the day on the couch talking, making out and watching movies, just genuinely enjoying each other’s company.

Before they know it, afternoon turns into evening. They’re in the middle of watching Die Hard when Sebastian distracts Chris with another round of dizzying kisses and then really shows Chris what he’s capable of. And for whatever unexplainable reason as evening turns into night, Sebastian never leaves.

***

A phone buzzes nearby and Chris buries his face into a throw pillow against the back of the couch, not ready to wake up. 

“You gonna get that?” A gravelly voice coming from the lithe body wrapped around his waist asks him.

Chris groans, throwing an arm over his head, leaving Sebastian to roll over and check the phone. 

“It’s Mackie,” he mumbles, adorably squinting at the bright light. “I told him we could work out this morning.”

Chris struggles to roll over on the couch, his front smushed against the warmth of Seb’s warm back. His lips curl up at just how cute Sebastian looks with his hair all disheveled.

He plucks the phone out of Sebastian’s hand and tosses it back on the coffee table.

“Hey!” Seb protests watching the device teeter on the edge before falling onto the floor. Tipping his chin up, he scolds, “Careful now, you could’ve broken it.”

Chris distracts Sebastian by dragging a lone finger along his smooth skin, tracing the sculpted muscles of Seb’s bicep. Muscles he knows aren’t just for show. He smirks when a visible shiver runs up Sebastian’s spine. 

“Fuck Mackie. Fuck the workout.” He says breathily, kissing into the back of Seb’s bedhead.

He shifts them again, limbs tangling humorously until finally Chris is on his back with Sebastian laying on top of him. Chris presses kisses along Seb’s jaw, loving the way the day old stubble brushes against his lips. “I already have plans on how we’re going to spend our day and it doesn’t involve us doing anything other than moving this sleepover to my bed.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve slept this well in forever. Don’t tempt me.” Sebastian burrows into Chris’ warmth, pulling a cashmere throw blanket down off the back of the couch and covers himself up to his chin.

“My plans do not include sleep,” Chris informs Sebastian, and then reconsiders. “Well maybe an afternoon nap. But we should definitely work up a sweat first.”

Sebastian lets out a full-bodied laugh at Chris’ remarks, a laugh that quickly turns into a moan when a hand belonging to the man with the witty mouth slides beneath his sweats.

“Is that so?” Seb asks, a soft giggle escaping when Chris starts to massage his ass.

“How long before you go back to New York?” Chris asks, his other hand curving against Seb’s hip bone, pulling him even closer. 

“Why? You wanna go see a Knicks game?” Sebastian mocks, melting into Chris’ touch but also easily moments away from falling back asleep.

Suddenly, Sebastian finds his back flush with couch. Chris smiles at how Seb’s eyes are bright with surprise. Chris holds his weight on his forearms, situated on each side of Sebastian’s beautiful face. It’s a struggle to keep the few inches between himself and the man he’d rather do nothing more than sink into. 

“Answer the question,” Chris gruffs, and while his tone is a bit rough, he punctuates the demand with a kiss, unable to resist.

“Two.” Sebastian breaths, his eyes sparking with a mix of curiosity and confusion. 

“Okay, so that gives me one day to practice all that I’ve learned.” Chris concludes.

Sebastian isn’t quick enough to mask the disappointment he’s feeling. But Chris distracts him, pushing up the hem of his Patriots tee, nipping a warm trail of kisses down his chest. 

He works his way down Seb’s abs, his tongue licking until Sebastian instinctively widens his legs, giving Chris more room to fit comfortably between them. 

Chris holds Seb’s gaze as he reaches inside the black Calvin Kleins and takes Seb’s already half-hard cock in his hand. He begins to stroke lightly, lazily; remembering just how sensitive Sebastian is. 

Sebastian rucks into the warm first wrapped around his length, his cheeks heat with arousal but he can’t seem to look away from the bright blue eyes that are for all intents and purposes, pinning him in place.

“And that leaves me one day to convince you to stay.”


End file.
